The present invention relates generally to a printed circuit board (PCB) or semiconductor package substrate and a method for allowing local crossing of conductor lines in a PCB or semiconductor package structure. The novel invention is particularly useful in single layer PCB's or semiconductor package structures where a local crossing of conductors may be useful. A single layer application where a conductor crossing must be used is, for instance, an RF antenna module or in a memory card.
When designing a PCB it is advantageous to layout conductor lines so that they do not cross. However, there are certain instances where the crossing of conductor lines is either preferable or unavoidable. While there are several known methods of crossing conductor lines, they each have their own distinct disadvantages.
In US publication US 2002/0135058 there is presented a component built-in module which includes a plurality of wiring patterns in a plurality of layers that are laminated with an electric insulation layer interposed between. Such a module is relatively thick and requires a large number of manufacture steps. Additionally, there is a substantial amount of unutilized space in the multiple layers if a small amount of crossings are present.
In many applications it is preferable to have a printed circuit board with a single layer. This results in PCBs that are easier to manufacture and thinner overall. In order to accommodate conductor line crossing there are normally jumpers attached on top of the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,193 presents an electronic circuit arrangement wherein an electronic jumper is connected to a substrate including two contacts spaced apart substantially a predetermined distance. The electronic jumper is placed on a surface of the substrate. There are several drawbacks to such a jumper. First, the resultant module is no longer flat which can make its incorporation in to a system difficult. Second, the contact between the jumper, PCB and conductor lines is not optimal since it is often soldered or chemically adhered.
Japanese patent publication JP 04-221879 describes a jumper on a printed circuit board which attempts to overcome the first problem mentioned above. By providing a concaved surface or a complex shape on the surface of the PCB, a jumper can be affixed without leaving a protrusion. While this overcomes one of the deficiencies in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,193, it requires more complex manufacturing and still does not address the less than optimal contact of the jumper.
Herein will be described a novel electronic module and method for making which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.